Production facilities typically need to process materials in batches. For example, it may be necessary to cut wood in varying dimensions to build a cabinet system or a furniture item. The list of wood dimensions required to build the product may be referred to as a “cut list”. Optimization programs are used in the industry to determine a cutting routine to satisfy the cut list based on raw material dimensions, defects, etc. However, sometimes it may be desirable or more efficient to cut subsets of one or more cut lists prior to completing a cut list for a particular product. For example, it may be desirable to cut frame parts for more than one cabinet system at the same time prior to completing a cut list for a single cabinet system. Accordingly, there is a need for a file manager program that enables a user to edit, reconfigure, create sub-lists, etc., prior to downloading a cut list to a controller, for improved processing efficiency.
Spreadsheet 18 is organized in multiple fields. Fields may be arranged by column, row or any other systematic arrangement. The user may then sort 26 data in the spreadsheet, for example, by field. The sorted data is then transferred to the optimization program 30 which carries out material processing 34.